Naruto Virtual Reality
by khanime87
Summary: A normal Japanese kid obsessed with Naruto, wins 1 of the contests of being able to play Naruto VR for free! AU, OC x OC, rating just in case


Hey guys, I woke up in the middle of the night with this great idea and I just said I just gotta write down, well, I didn't wake up but you guys know what I mean. Heck I'm typing really fast now, W00T! ENJOY THIS AU FIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Rivalries Best

(Hayate's POV)

Hi, I'm just a guy who's name is Hayate. I wear a black jacket, white shirt, Black pants and, you guessed it, black shoes. I'm a 14 year old boy obsessed with Naruto in Japan! My favorite character in particular is Naruto, and I know every one of his moves known to date! Well anyway, I have white skin, and brown spiked hair. That's all you should know about me!

Well I'm just walking down the street, where I entered this contest about Naruto, and I wanted to see if I won. Prize is that I get to be able to go into this new Naruto Virtual Reality game. They say it' so real, you can get confused with reality. They've also worked on making new characters, and you can buy upgrades with the credits you win. Well I entered the giant building.

"Hi I'm Setusa Hayate, and I'm here for the Naruto VR!" I said at the desk.

"Oh, go to the top floor. That's the 15th floor, not the roof by the way!" the person in the front told me.

"Thanks… I thought this place would be bigger than 15 floors… wow…"

"Well… it's only 15 floors, but is 20 stories high, the components made for the VR is expensive, and also takes a lot of equipment, but we now just have a system so that one person who knows everything about this can operate one whole battle!" she said.

"Thanks I said running to the elevator, and went up, going to the 15th floor.

When I got there, I couldn't help but be amaze! There were like thousands of people here. Naruto banners from the ceiling, which looked far away. I couldn't even see the top of the banners. There were tons of machines around, they were very big and almost touched the ceiling. Between 2 were always 1 person and some computers that seemed connected to the machines.

"Oy! Setusa Hayate! Long time no see!" said a familiar voice from behind.

I turned around and saw Xiao Kai, or how American's say their names, Kai Xiao. He had darker skin then mine, brown hair, glasses, red shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers.

"What are you doing here Kai!" I shouted.

"I bet you're here for the Naruto quiz, as I'm here for Sasuke… you amateur!" he said.

"Well… lets see who won then you big noob!" I said as we went on our lines. It was easy, mine was the one with a Naruto banner on top of it.

"Winner for Rocklee is… Akaya Athrun! Winner for Kiba is… Sodato Kuna! Winner for Sakura… Abata Konkeeba! Winner for Sasuke is… Xiao Kai! Winner for Kakashi is… Dondey Sumpaka! Winner for…" shouted the announcer.

'Here it comes!' I thought.

"Hinata is… Sonkey Ayane! That's all the winners here today, each come up!" shouted the announcer.

"Hey… what gives… what happened to the Naruto winner?" I asked.

"The Naruto winner has already been decided… we're just here to see who won…" some guy replied.

"Well who was it?" I asked.

"Some guy. Like Haikuba or something like that…" another person said.

"Awe man… I thought I was gonna win! And also Kai won! Kuso!" I cursed.

"We're missing the Naruto winner, he doesn't appear to be here, so we'll get the 2nd place person up here… Setusa Hayate!" shouted the announcer.

'2nd place… damn, so close! Well… I better get up!'

I ran up smiling.

"Now… we're gonna see how these guys go, this game has been fully tested, so its safe as long as you don't leave the exit, which is a portal in the battlefield, in a wrong position! First will be the Naruto winner against the Sasuke winner! Each go in the VR chamber, note bit of damage you'll feel but not actually happen to your body! You must close your eyes when you hear a beep, or you'll become blind! You must also press the button on the suit flying in the chanber, once you put it on! Any questions? No? Ok then go right in!" shouted the announcer.

I entered the chamber, saw it was white, and a blue suit hanging. I brought it down, and went in, seeing how every part was open. I easily moved the comfortable piece of armor type closing it. I then pressed the button, and then a little white screen showed, showing the people I could play as. All I saw was Naruto.

"Naruto!" I said and then the pictures changed, and I heard a beep, quickly closing my eyes. I then heard tons of flashes everywhere, going all around my body! I didn't see, then all of a sudden, I felt more loose then ever.

"You guys may now open your eyes, you are in the battle field, and you'll see a very familiar person, who'll be your opponent!" shouted something. "I can talk to both of you through a microphone connected to the battle field interlock by the way!" shouted the voice of the announcer kind of, but a little different.

I opened my eyes, and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at me, quite surprised. I felt the ground below me, and a head band around my head. I felt the wind flowing around with my hair in a strange way that it never flew before. My clothes were more loose then ever. I looked down and saw I was in a orange jump suit.

"N-Naruto?" asked the voice of Sasuke.

"Naruto? I mean, yeah Sasuke?" I asked figuring out I'm Naruto.

He was quite shocked that I said his name, then grinned.

"It's just you, whoever you are, Naruto winner, guess we are fighting!" he shouted.

"Then lets fight!" I shouted.

I ran at him, running faster then I normally would, jumped in the air, did a flip, and kicked him, which 'Sasuke' blocked with ease. I then quickly twist, took out a kunai, and attempted to stab him with it, but he grabbed my arm, and threw me in the air. I flipped trying to recover in the air, and I saw 'Sasuke' doing hand signs, inhaled hard, and spit out fire coming toward my direction, with words coming out of nowhere: "Katan Ryuuka no Jutsu!" in a voice like Sasuke's!

I was hit, but I quickly recovered before I hit the ground, and ran at him more. He threw 3 kunais at my direction which I dodged to the right, and round kicked him in the face, quickly doing hand signs. I did a jutsu, and felt smoke go around me, and when the smoke went off, I did a pose with the words: "Oiroke no Jutsu!" with Naruto's voice trailing the area! When Sasuke recovered, he couldn't move his body, and I was back to my original body.

'_The Oiroke no Jutsu stuns the opponent, no matter who he or she is!'_ went a weird voice in my head. I was shocked, but I did a hand sign.

"Lets see how you go against the Naruto Gendan!" I shouted and 4 puffs of smoke appeared behind me!

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" went another voice trailing around the area!

I commanded through my mind for what each clone to do! One clone punched 'Sasuke, when the other 3 kicked him in the air. I ran up, using the Naruto who punched as a jumper, and jumped in the air, heading toward Sasuke. I then kicked his head bringing him to the ground! Sasuke stood up slowly, as if he was in pain!

"Huh? Quit the acting, this is a VR, you can't actually feel the pain!" I shouted.

Sasuke smirked, ran up to me, and kicked me in the chin bringing me in the air. He then jumped and kicked me in the air many times. I actually felt each hit, and the most painful one was the hit he did on the ground as I groaned with pain! I was finding it hard to stand up, but I did it as fast as I could. I saw Kunais and shurikens all over the ground.

'We have a limited amount of shurikens and Kunais! All of mine must of shaken when I hit the ground, by why? Duh! I left the kunai pouch open, that going out, the Kunai could've touch the clich with the shurikens in it… this is not good!' I thought.

I looked as Sasuke smirked. I quickly picked up the 3 shurikens, feeling it in my hand, jumped away from Sasuke and threw all 3 toward him. He took out a Kunai and quickly hit all 3. I landed, and ran at him, about to do a round kick, but he round kicked me first, and watched as I flew. I quickly flipped into a recover, and ran at him. He threw 10 shurikens at me.

'He still hasn't realized the weapon limit… hehehe…'

I quickly did hand signs, and hit them on the ground, hear the words of the jutsu surround me, smoke went in front of me! "Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

In front of me were 4 clones, right in front of me, ready to take a blow, as each one slowly vanished, there were 6 left coming at me, I reached into my pocket for a kunai before remembering I was out of Kunais, and flew into the air as I felt the pain of all 6 kunais sharp points enter my skin! I took them out and watched real virtual blood fly out of my arm, before stopping!

'Great… my right arm took most of the damage, my left arm unharmed, thank god Naruto's left handed… or I would be having hard time… but most of Naruto's moves aren't so deadly, but Sasuke has many more moves that he can use at his disposal to finish me off, I need to think quick before he uses that to his advantage!'

I looked at the 3 kunais on the floor.

'What th… oh yeah, when Sasuke tried to attack me by throwing these 3 going at the same direction and speed toward me! Hah did he think wrong. Wait a second! I could use that to my advantage… but how?'

I looked around, and looked at my environment, nothing but steal bars and a plain battle field to me, but I was too busy looking I didn't notice Sasuke doing handsigns.

"Housenka no Jutsu!"

I turned around and saw the giant wave of fire! I quickly turned around and ran, before I was stopped by the railing of the edge of the arena. I quickly turned around before noticing a backpack on my back!

'Well… I have no choice, no clue if this is going to work but it's my only shot!'

I quickly took the back pack, and took out a windmill shuriken, threw it to the railing, and threw it at the fire, hearing tons of clinks of metal as if the shuriken was hitting shurikens hidden in the fire, as I watched them fly out. I also heard a loud yell from the other end of the fire! I noticed that we're my back pack was wouldn't get hit by the fire, it was far, but I ran at the direction of the backpack.

'I'm not gonna make it, but I might hopefully not get fully burned!'

It didn't seem logical to make it out of there unburned, so I was of course burned, every part of my body! I groaned and shouted in pain, and watched as the fire cooled off, around my body, and I fell to the ground gasping for air! Well virtual air…

'Am I… am I going to die?' I asked myself. I heard foot steps to my right, and a great pain of a kick to my chest lifting me in the air as I flew into the hard metal railing.

"Get up!" shouted Sasuke.

I looked up, blurry vision, of Sasuke. There were those 3 kunais, right infront of me and Sasuke, between us… I had to take this as my chance as I rolled to the 3 kunias as fast as I could, quickly grabbing them in a way that didn't look possible making it look as those kunais weren't even there! I then rolled up to my feet, threw them, stood and flipped to where a punch of weapons were. I looked around. There were 4 shurikens on the floor, but no sight of the 6 that were thrown. I then looked at my body, and saw 2 melted shurikens, and 4 burned ones. I took them out, and noticed that parts around where the shurikens weren't burned! I still felt weak as ever, as I picked looked at Sasuke, with 3 kunais on his leg, and a windmill shuriken on his shoulder, as I watched him limp. I took out my hand just when he did, and focused the rest of my chakra to my hand, feeling the wind of the blue Rasanegan, as I saw blue lightning go around Sasuke's hand. We then ran, at each other, our jutsus in hand. As we clashed both of our attacks into the same clash!

"Rasanegan!"

"Chidori!"

Those were the two names of the jutsus that echoed around the plain arena! Everything went white, and I felt pain everywhere. Then all the pain went away, as we saw a blue portal in the middle of the arena. We stood up, and slowly walked to the portal, and in a flash, everything went away. I was in the white suit… and it opened as I fell to the ground to the soft cushioned ground, and stood. I was all energized! No blood, no feeling of getting burned at all! I saw the giant door of the chamber open and I exited to see a ton of people cheering!

(normal POV in the crowd!)

'Heh… These guys tied, but there next battle… they'll lose…'

(end of chapter)

hey guys, hope you liked the chappie! Seeya 'round!


End file.
